Scanners come in a variety of types. Some scanners have sensor arrays that have three lines of sensors that scan three colors at the same time. Each of the three lines of sensors has a different color filter. These types of scanners typically use a light source that illuminates the object to be scanned with broad spectrum light. The broad spectrum light is typically a florescent bulb with three different phosphors, or a white LED. Other types of scanners may use a single unfiltered line of sensors that can detect a broad band of light frequencies (typically known as a broadband sensor). This type of scanner uses three different light sources, typically a red, green and blue light emitting diode (LED). The LED's are alternately poised to illuminate each scan line with the three different colors.